


Remember Us... Please

by FandomKrazy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, BoyxBoy, Car Accident, Football Coach Louis, Happy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Past Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Retrograde Amnesia, Slow To Update, Smut, Teacher Niall, Waiter Harry, Ziall Horlik, harry/louis - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, neurologist liam, neurologist zayn, pinning, remembering, zayn/niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomKrazy/pseuds/FandomKrazy
Summary: Have you ever had that fear of losing someone you love more than yourself. Having someone forget who you are and start a life with someone else, being the only one to remember all the laughs you shared, all the tears, exchanging visions of what you want your future to be like, and always having that person there to hold you and being able to come home to them every night.What would you do if you went through a tragedy and had the chance to start over with that person, would you want to go through that pain of trying to teach someone how to love you again and trying to get them to remember who you are. What if the other person’s psychotic ex came into the picture and everything worse than it already was, would you do it.orLouis is involved in a car accident that took his memory of the last 3 years of his life, forgetting his Fiance Harry as well as the life they shared together. Harry does all he can to make him remember who he is and the life they had, having to deal with Louis crazy ex that came back in the picture.Temporal Gradient Retrograde Amnesia- A loss of recent memory, can be caused by injury or disease.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_*Harry POV*_

Louis and I are sitting on the couch cuddling, "babe. I’m really craving tacos from that taco truck a few blocks down right now" I say burying his face into Louis's hair and slowly inhale his scent, kissing his head softly in the process

"Well why don't we go get some, it’s only down the street you know" Louis says laughing slightly tangling his fingers between mine as they lay across his stomach. 

"Because I don't want to move and I feel like I am catching a virus or something," I say with an irritated tone

"Okay, but i'm taking the car I don't want to walk, and if i love you enough ill stop by the store and grab you some cold medicine, but i'm not promising anything" Louis says standing up, he gives me a kiss on my cheek before he heads for the door.

I smile and stick my tongue out at him "I Love You babe, i'm going to lay down, just wake me up when you get back"

"I Love You too" Louis says as he grabs his coat, wallet, and keys and walks out of the house

As he leaves I go back to our shared bedroom, which is actually just Louis's but we usually sleep their together, I lay in bed and cover myself with the blankets and slowly fall asleep. 

I am woken up suddenly by hard knocking at the door.

I get out of bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes expecting it to be Louis needing a hand with the door. 

I opened it to find an officer standing there looking straight at me.

"Is this the residence of Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes" I reply my heart racing "is everything okay?"

"What is your relation to Louis Tomlinson" The officer says in a serious tone.

“I’m his fiance, Officer what’s going on?”

“Mr. Tomlinson has been involved in an accident”

My heart drops.

"W-what do you mean he has been an accident?" I say trying to make sense of what the officer just told me. “How can i get to him i don't have a vehicle he took the car, i need to get to him. I have to.”

"Sir, I'm sorry but I can't discuss this with you here, the ambulance has taken Mr. Tomlinson to the hospital for immediate medical help, we got the address from his driver license you can go there and they will tell you exactly what happened. You can ride with me in my car if you would like, come on" the officer says to me.

I grab my phone and wallet off the counter and walk out with the officer. He drives me to the hospital with his lights on so we will not be stopped. The moment we arrive at the hospital I sprint to the front desk as he speeds away probably on another call i really don't care at this point.

"My fiance was just brought here by ambulance, I need to know where he is at please" I say to the lady behind the counter.

"What's his name?" she says obviously not caring 

"Louis William Tomlinson" I say tapping my foot wanting her to hurry

She has fiery red hair and horrible blonde roots indicating that it was time for her to redye it, it is placed up in a messy bun and she has way to much makeup on her face. She pop's her gum as she types on the keyboard

"He is in surgery right now. If you could have a seat in the lounge, a doctor will come out and talk to you shortly" She doesn't even bother looking at me

I sigh as I go and find a seat I lean forward and put my head in my hands trying to calm my fast beating heart. I slowly get up after a few minutes of sitting and i go to the water fountain getting something to drink my mouth feeling like I swallowed a handful of cotton and sand. 

Pulling my phone out I go to my contacts and my finger lingers over my mom’s number, sighing i click the number and pull the phone up to my cheek holding my breath, after a few rings, I hear my mother's voice “Harry?” as soon as she saying something tears start streaming down my face “M-Mom” i say hiccuping “Louis has been in an a-accident and he is in surgery right now” 

“Oh god” Anne speaks up “What happened?”

“I don't know, he went out to get us food and some medicine and i l-layed down and the next thing I know there was a cop at the front door, Mom im so scared, I don't know what to do” I breathe out on the phone

“Baby the first thing you need to do is be calm okay, you can't do anything if your head isn't cleared okay. Now. im on my way to the hospital right now, okay, i will see you in a bit baby, which hospital is he at? Is he at Mercy General?

I nod, realizing she can't hear me I breath out “Yeah he is, ill see you in a bit mum. Love you.”

“I love you too baby, stay strong, for Louis.”

I hang up the phone and look down at the engagement ring twisting it softly across my finger silently begging for him to be okay, i wipe the stray tears that are falling down my face. 

After what feels like an eternity a doctor comes into the lounge holding a clipboard with papers, looking through them.

"Mr. Harry Styles?" the doctor comes in looking around the room at the rest of the grief filled faces around the room

I stand up immediately when I hear my name

"Are you a relative to Mr. Tomlinson?

"No" I say "I am his fiance, his family isn't anywhere around these parts and his mum passed away"

"I see" the doctor says as he looks through some papers "since there is no family available for us to contact, and you are listed as his emergency contact, please come with we so we can talk about this… in private"

I nod and follow the doctor as he leads me down the corridors, the squeaking of his leather shoes as it hits the linoleum hospital flooring, the hospital smells like alcohol with a hint of lemon cleaner, it burns my nose to the smell, looking into the rooms for any sight of my Louis anywhere, the doctor leads us to his office. “Step right in Mr. Styles and have a seat my name is Dr. Rosik, how are you doing today?” I sit down in the most uncomfortable chairs probably known to existence as i reply “Well I’ll be alright when you tell me whats going on”. The doctor goes around and sits across from me. “Son” he says as he sits down

"What happened?" I say tears stinging my eyes, clutching my hands together, my heart speeding up at the silence in the room. 

"Well Mr. Tomlinson was at a stop light and there was a car coming up behind him that we are assuming he did not see, and they ran into the back of his vehicle. After this person ran into him, and semi was going on his green light and i don't think expected the car Mr. Tomlinson was driving to come in front of him and ended up hitting him on the drivers side of the vehicle and hit him and sent his vehicle skidding across the intersection. When this happened, he was slammed into the steering wheel, which resulted in the crushing of 5 ribs, he had his seat belt on which in fact did keep him from dying on impact, his head was slammed into the glass, and some was imbedded into his skull." the doctor says as he looks at a paper which I assume is the report.

"Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?" I say tears running down my face.

"As of right now we don't have a clear answer as to if he is going to be okay. He is awake and you may go in and see him, but I must warn you-"

"What room is he in" I cut him off wanting to go see my fiance

"4th floor room 423 but sir you need to know some things might be very shocking"

"Thank you doctor, I will be fine" I stand up and follow the signs to the elevator as fast as I can

I enter the elevator and press the button for the fourth floor, when I get there and the doors open I go down the hall and stop when I reach his room.

I open the door and see him lying there with his eyes closed. His head is bandaged up and bloody. He has a wrap around his chest which I guess is for his broken ribs. I slowly walk over to him and pull up a chair and softly take his hand in mine. "Hi baby" I say trying not to bawl my eyes out.

His eyes open and I stare into his bright blue eyes. I smile softly and gently squeeze his hand.

I can't stop the stray tears that falls from my eyes.

He looks over my face and asks the question that sends my world crashing down into the ground.

"Who are you?”

I look at Louis dumbfounded, I'm sure this has to be some kind of horrible joke I mean Louis has always been a bit of a jokester but this is, very far, even for him..

I laugh awkwardly "Babe that's not exactly the right way to bring some kind of light to this situation"

Louis pulls his hand out of mine, and my mouth falls open slightly in shock

"It's not supposed to be funny, I don't know who you are or what happened to me... and stop calling me babe" Louis says with a straight face.

"Where is my fiance" Louis says looking around the room

"I-Im your fiance I'm right here Louis" say trying to figure out what it going on “its me Harry”

"You're not my fiance.. I want Eleanor.. NOW."

I try to hold back my tears as I came to the realization that the love of my life doesn't remember me

Louis reaches his hand down and presses a red button on the side of the bed and the doctor I talked to in the lounge came through the door within seconds with his clipboard still in hand.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson" he says, "how are you feeling?"

"Who is this man?" Louis says pointing at me. "and where is my fiancé? Eleanor, and why am I in here, i want to go home."

"What is Eleanor' last name Mr. Tomlinson?" The doctor says giving me a sympathetic look

"Calder. Eleanor Calder is her name and I want to talk to her, can I use a phone or can you please contact her for me? And for christ sake, tell me what the hell im doing here"

"Yes sir, well you were involved in a multi car collision, you got hurt pretty bad, so you're bandaged and here until you can go home." the doctor replies "Mr. Styles, may I please have a word with you outside."

I stand up and look over at Louis, he is messing with the IV that is at the top of his hand. I walk outside and immediately ask the doctor;

"What is wrong with him.. why doesn't he remember me?"

He looks at me and opens his mouth about to say something, but closes it again not knowing what to say.

"When he was slammed into the steering wheel of his vehicle his head took a large blow to the window and that rattled his brain, we believe he is experiencing what is a form of amnesia., but we need to further examine him to make an actual diagnosis, when he assessed him earlier he believed it to be 2014,"

"Thats the year we met, he was engaged to Eleanor. Will he ever remember me?" I ask my voice shaking

He stands up straighter holding his clipboard with two hands in front of him looking at me with slightly sympathetic eyes "We believe it to be Retrograde Amnesia and in layman's terms the loss of memory of certain events that happened before getting hurt really bad, it can range from forgetting the past few days to the past years, and some even their whole life, so all in all memory loss. I can unfortunately not tell you for sure that he will or won't remember you, this is all about time, i have only seen this kind of amnestion last for a few years tops, but i can extend up to 15 years, but we can't worry about that right now, what we need is this woman’s contact information. Do you have it? Maybe we could get in contact with her and he could explain to Mr. Tomlinson that they are no longer together. It might also help him recover faster. Possibly get out of this because it could also just be that his brain is almost rewiring because it took such a large impact at a high speed"

"Yeah I do, I have to go home to get it." I say looking into Louis's room watching him stare at me talking to the doctor, I sigh and turn back to the doctor in front of me not wanting to leave his side

The doctor sensing this says "He is in good hands Mr. Styles, we will take great care of him while he is here."

  
  


"Okay, thank you" I go back into the room and see Louis is messing with his necklace "I got that for you" I said walking over to him and sat down in the empty chair next to his bed.

"Should I remember who you are?" He says as he looks at me and studies my face almost like he is angry.

"That's not the main concern right now, the main concern is you getting better so you can get out of here. I am going to go back to the house and get some of your clothes, and I'm going to pick up Eleanor"

His face lights up when I say Eleanor’s name. I sigh and stand up, going out to the waiting room I see the familiar face of my mother as soon as I see her she walks over from the receptionist desk where I assume she was trying to get the information on his room. She puts her arms out and suddenly I feel my face tighten up and my heart start speeding, before I let the tears fall she hugs me as tight as she can 

“He doesn't remember me mom” I sob into her shoulder as I feel her hand rub my back in a motherly way trying to comfort me silently. “ I don't know what to do” I sob harder

“Shh” she says “you need to calm down baby okay, you gotta breathe” she pushes me back slightly looking at me intently as she tells me to do some breathing exercises, in through the nose out through the mouth, slowly i feel myself calm down my heart starts slowing down and I wipe my tears away angrily, 

“He doesn't remember me, all he remembers is that abusive bitch he was with before me, god damn it mom, i don't know what to do” she huffs and slaps my arm softly “no cussing young man, you know I don't tolerate it” I roll my eyes and sit down in one of the waiting room chairs, noticing all the people that were in there that just saw my melt down, I bow my head in embarrassment as mom sits down next to me 

“so what exactly did the doctor say about his condition” mom says placing a hand on my knee 

“he said there was a really bad accident and when he was hit, he slammed his head which in turn caused his brain to rattle and he is experiencing short term memory loss but they need to watch him further to give i guess an accurate diagnosis, the doctor doesn't know is he will be able to come out of it, it's just a play by here situation, he only remembers eleanor so i have to get in contact with her in hopes of her telling Louis that they are not together anymore and that Louis and I are, but I know she is going to twist things because he is the one that broke up with her and i'm like 98 percent sure she is still madly in love with him, even after 2 years, but I guess we will find out.” i sigh and grab my moms hand, “but right now i'm going to go get her number so i can give her a call and see if for once in her god forsaken life she will do the right thing,” I stand up giving my mom a hug “i love you mom, can you drop me off at home? Im sorry, an officer drove me here and the car is, you know, in pieces, I don't really want to walk home right now” I say as more tears surfacing almost daring to run down my face.

“Of course I can come on” She says ushering us out of the hospital to her car, the car ride home was silent except for the sniffles from us. She pulls up outside of our apartment and I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek “thanks mom, i love you, i'll call you a bit later okay” I say getting out of the car.

“Alright baby, get some rest okay, i love you too” She says waving me off

I shut the door and head into the apartment hesitant not wanting to go back in without Louis. 

I get inside and immediately go into his room and sit on his bed.. I release my tears and pull his pillow into my chest letting out sobs periodically.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

*Flashback*

_It's my first day at work, I am so scared. It's only a little job at a cafe but still, this is my first real job, and I have no clue what I am in store for. That's when I see him, he is a bit shorter than me, feathery brown hair thrown askew, he is curvy and has a brightness to his face that no one can deny, bright blue eyes that look like they can light up a room no matter where he goes, and he honestly just looks like an angel reincarnated. He sits down at a table and looks around, his eyes meet mine and he smiles, my knees go slightly weak, when he raises his hand i realize that i should have gone over there already to grab his order, blushing I grab my pad and pen off the counter and walked over to him im so busy looking at him, i trip, like the clutz i am, and end up catching myself on the table he was sitting at, i look up at him mortified to see him smiling at me with one of the most beautiful smiles in the world._

_"Oops" I say blushing brightly possibly looking like a tomato_

_"Hi." He says with a slight giggle_

_"Oh, shoot sorry, my name is Harry, What can I get for you" I ask looking at him with my pen pressed against the pad ready to write down his order._

_"Hello Harry, could I get a blueberry pie, and a cup of tea?" He says and smiles up at me, my breath hitching slightly when I hear his voice, it's like nothing ive heard before._

_"Of course, coming right up," I can't help but smile as I turn around and put in his order._

_I can't stop looking at him after I place his order... His beautiful skin.. and his eyebrows are literal perfection, I grab the tea and the blueberry pie and take it to his table._

_"Here you go" I say with a shy smile as I set the pie and coffee down on the table._

_"Thanks cutie" He says and winks at me._

_My cheeks go crimson red and I let out a slight giggle. And immediately cover my mouth... did I just giggle? Holy shit.. He shines his pearly white teeth and lets out a laugh, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. "I should get going to other tables.." I say_

_He just laughs again as I walk away blushing like crazy. I can't stop thinking about him.. something about him is just.. so intriguing._

_He sits at the table for a good 30 minutes before he leaves, I can't help but stare at him every time i get the chance he didn't say goodbye which I was sad about, but it's not like we were going to hit it off or anything i mean i'm just a server at a cafe, nothing exciting, when I went over to the table to clean it off, there was his tip with a piece of paper under it. I grab it and blush when I read what it says._

_'You’re funny. Call Me 815-923-4582 -Louis X._

_I knew from that moment.. even though I just met him.. we would be friends.. maybe even more._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


I wake up not realizing I had fallen asleep, looking at the clock i realize that i slept through the night and it's now noon the next day. The pillow under me is soaked in what I'm guessing is my tears and possibly drool. I force myself to get up and walk to the bathroom, when I walk in and look at myself in the mirror, I'm a total wreck. I have huge bags under my extremely red eyes, my hair is going in every direction, I have tear stains on my face tried drool at the corner of my mouth running down my chin confirming that what was on my pillow was in fact a mixture of drool and tears. I sigh and go to the shower and turned it on letting the water heat up do the temperature I like. I take off my shirt and let it fall to the floor. I run my hands through my hair

"what the hell am I going to do about Eleanor?" I let a tear fall from my eyes. I discard the rest of my clothes and get in the shower. Letting the warm water run over my body and relax me. 

After the shower, I step out and wrap a towel around my waist. I grab my phone off the bathroom counter and walk to the kitchen and make myself a cup of coffee. While the coffee is brewing I go into our bedroom and pull a piece of paper out from our dresser im not sure why Louis left that in the dresser but whatever at this point it comes in handy and keeps me from having to search for her via internet. I dial the number and put the phone on speaker, as I walk back to the kitchen and pour some coffee into my mug. I see there are a pair of car keys on the counter with a note “i hope you don't mind i used the spare key to drop these for you since you don't have one, be safe love you -Mum” I smile and shake my head 

"Hello?" the voice on the phone says

"Eleanor.. It's Harry."

"Why are you calling me? I told you or louis to never call me." Eleanor says with anger filling her voice.

"Thats why im calling actually,Louis... He is in the hospital." shifting so I am leaning on the counter and taking a sip of my coffee trying to wake up.

"And?" She says "Why should I care?"

"I don’t give a rat’s arse if you care or not. He just got into a horrible car accident, and he can't remember shit, the last thing he remembers is being engaged to your dumb ass." I say taking another sip of my coffee

"Wait" Eleanor says "He doesn't remember us breaking up? Or you?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"No he doesn't, now can you come with me to the hospital to clear everything up with him"

"Yeah sure whatever" she laughs dryly "I'll be outside my house waiting 732 E Oberlin Way"

I sigh and hang up. "She is planning something, I know she is"

I go back into our bedroom and put the piece of paper back into the dresser. I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans, and floral tank top, I decide not to style my hair and grab a beanie off of the dresser. I grab my wallet, phone and my mom’s keys off of the counter, and head out of the door to pick up Eleanor. When I arrive she is standing out there in a plaid button up shirt, with her tan skinny jeans, and a hat resting on her head. I honk and unlock the doors. She gets in and the whole ride to this hospital is silent. I can't help but shift in my seat every now and then, I know she is planning something.. but I don't know what.

We arrive at the hospital, and we both get out. Eleanor unlocks her phone and slams the door.

"Don't slam the door, your gonna hurt the car" I say

"Oh excuse me I didn't know cars had feelings" She says walking off.

My stomach curls and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I walk faster to catch up with Eleanor.

"Don't do anything stupid." I say as we walk in

"Then I shouldn't be here, this is completely retarded." Eleanor says scrolling on her phone.

I remain silent as we enter and head straight for his room.

Louis looks the same as he did when I left the night before.. he is still hooked up to machines.. I can't stand seeing him like this.. it kills me.

I walked over to him and lightly tap on his shoulder to wake him up.

"Louis? It’s Harry, I'm here with Eleanor."

Louis' eyes open and he looks confused but then he eyes Eleanor standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Boobear! I was so worried when Harry called me! I'm so glad you're okay! I got so worried when you didnt come back home" Eleanor says and leans down kissing Louis softly and holding his hand that isn't hooked up to machines and needles

My breath hitches...

Louis smiles his award winning smile at her “I missed you too babe” 

I try to say something but I can't get any words out

I leave the room quietly with tears burning at the rims of my eyes threatening to fall. I angrily wiped them away as I stalk up and down the hospital corridor. 

When I turned around to pace in the other direction I see a nurse go into Louis's room. Eleanor comes out and I pick up my pace towards her "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I say as I back her up against the hospital wall and grab the collar of her shirt. She smirks at me "I'm talking to my dearest fiance Harry and you better let me go, because if any nurse or doctor is to come around the corner all i have to do is scream and put on a show, your little bitch in there will do nothing but hate you if that happens" she said trying to sound innocent.

I put more weight against her and shove her further against the wall. "I swear to god Eleanor I don't know what you think you are doing but I'm not going to let him leave with you." I say with gritted teeth and release her from my grip

I heard the nurses footsteps coming to the door of Louis's room. She is skinny with black hair and brown roots showing pointing out that she needed to dye her hair, a plain blue scrub, she has heavy bags under her eyes as if she has been working all night and those god awful white clogs that nurses have to wear. She looks at us both "Are you guys both here for Mr. Tomlinson?" before she had a chance to take a breath after her question I answered immediately "Just me, this woman was just about to leave" I look back at Eleanor glaring. "Alright well sir you may go in but I did just give Mr. Tomlinson some more morphine to help ease the pain he is in so he might be going in and out of consciousness." I nod "and ma’am if you would join me I will walk you back to the front, due to his injuries it's best if he has one visitor at a time." she says looking at Eleanor. Eleanor grabs my shoulder and squeezes it harshly "I will be back Harry, you're not taking him from me again." I roll my eyes and shrugged her hand off my shoulder not caring how she got home and walk into Louis's room and quietly shut the door. “Hey so Eleanor got called into work so she had to go but she wanted to see you, im sorry she couldn't stay longer”

I look at Louis and those tears are back waiting to fall again, i feel bad lying to him but I need him to trust me if I am ever going to get him back, I blink a few times and the tears are finally falling. He is such an innocent angel he doesn't deserve this. I should have just gone myself and got the damn food. I sit in the chair beside him and I take his hand in mine. I press a soft kiss to his bruised hand. I can't help but let the tears fall without willing them back this time as I look at the love of my life lying here in this damned hospital bed. It should have been me. I don't know how much time has passed before I hear a soft raspy voice 

"What's your name?" I looked up with a tear stained face and smile softly. "Harry. Harry Styles" I say before I swallow hard trying to figure out how I can help him. "water? Please" Louis says coughing softly. "Of course" I say as I grab the brown plastic cup with a bendy straw "drink slow, don't want you to hurt yourself" I tell him as I bring the cup up to his mouth, he takes a small sip and shuts his eyes in satisfaction as the cold liquid goes smoothly down his dry throat. I put the cup back and sit up in the chair as I grab his hand again. "Might as well tell me who you are" Louis says to me "I have no clue who you are yet here you sit with me" he coughs slightly and winces in pain from the sudden movement. I rub my thumb over his knuckles "Don't strain Louis, its okay" I smile at him slightly.

"So eleanor got called into work?" he asks looking around for anyone else in the room. “Yeah she did, so im going to stay here with you is that okay?" I say hoping he says yes, he nods "tell me who you are" He demands. I inhale deeply to slightly mentally prepare myself for this. "My name is Harry Styles, I'm 26 years old, we met in a cafe shop about 3 years ago and we started dating about a year later when you called off your engagement to Eleanor and a few weeks ago we went on a trip to Paris and I proposed to you” rolling my finger over the ring that is occupying his finger. Louis looks up at me in confusion and sadness in his eyes, “How would I not remember you, i mean if we really spent all that time together, wouldn't it have a pretty big impact, especially if we are engaged, i mean i don’t even have a ring, how do i know you’re not lying to me? I’m sorry if you're mad at me for not knowing who you are all I remember is Eleanor."

"Its okay Louis im not mad I promise, it's not your fault, i guess the only way you will know im being honest is with time, im honestly just happy that you are alive, we'll get there, I'll make sure you remember us" I smile and kiss his knuckles "Now get some rest you're gonna need it" Louis nods and closes his eyes, I smile and watch him as sleep takes over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics mean that it is a flashback

March 28, 2016

_ I look at Louis beside me sleeping, I'm quietly listening to him softly inhale and exhale breaths as he is still sleeping I brush the lazy fringe out of his face to see more of his beautiful features, his eyelashes lay gently against his skin and his eyes are moving under his eyelids indicating that he is dreaming in his sleep. This was the first night he has stayed over, we have only been talking for a few months but I know there is some future with this gorgeous man whether it be a friendship or something more I know I want him by my side. I smile as the beautiful man next to me slowly opens his eyes, royal blue meets emerald green. It's a pure mix from the gods. "Good morning" I say softly with a smile. "Good morning Harry" he says back, I had to force my body not to react to his groggy morning voice, who knew dry vocal chords could be so sexy. "Thanks for letting me stay the night" Louis says as he turns over on his back to stare at the ceiling "things with Eleanor got pretty ugly last night." I sigh softly. “What exactly happened?” I questioned softly hoping i'm not pushing my boundaries “I don't know, I came home from work and then she was going on about how im screwing the secretary at my job, and we started arguing and I had this huge urge to hit her and i had to leave before I actually did any of that, because you know I would absolutely hate myself if i did that and when I was texting you to ask if I could come over she took my phone and accused me of sleeping with you, and that's when I got mad because why would I cheat, like if I don't want to be with her I wouldn't be with her you know?” I hummed in response, not wanting to continue if he didn't want to “like I don't know anymore, I love her, I knew that going in, she was a little on the paranoid side but I didn't think it would be this bad, and like i love her and I don't want anything to happen to her but I don't know if im IN love with her, you know what I mean?” I nod rolling over onto my side looking at his profile, I don't think he knows how beautiful he is or how well I could treat him, he deserves the world. “Well you know I am always here for you no matter what time of the day or in what situation” He smiles and turns his head to look at me, our noses almost touching, our breaths mixing together, my cock twinges at the thoughts of what i would do to him. “I appreciate that Harold” he says with a smirk knowing that i hate being called that “Alrights thats it big guy you gotta go, not even knowing my name” I say in an over exaggerated manner pushing him out of my bed, he grabs my arm before he falls off the bed and I tumble off on top of him my breath being pushed out of me, i look down and laugh getting up before the man below me could feel my boner through my pants. _

I wake up with a smile on my face remembering when I first came to terms with the fact that I liked Louis. I wake up sitting in a hospital chair with my body folded over on Louis' hospital bed laying my head on my hands. I wince as I sit up feeling my back aching from the position I must have been in all night. I stretch my arms and look at Louis in front of me, the quiet beeping of his heart monitor and soft beeping that the IV machine is making as the fluids go into his body. He is still bandaged up but I think from what the doctor said last night is that they are going to take the bandages off and he might be able to come home soon. I grab his hand in mine and bring it up to my mouth, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles, my eyes close as my lips linger there on his hand. 

A soft knock brings me out of my thoughts "Good morning Folks" a too happy doctor says as he comes in with a clipboard in hand, I didn't even know it was morning, huh, he reaches his hand out to me "I don't think we have met my name is Dr. Wallace, I am the doctor that performed the surgery on Mr. Tomlinson here, who might you be?" I shake his hand and stand up "I'm Harry Styles, his fiance" he nods his head and looks at me curiously "nice to meet you, I'm sure you are aware of his slight memory loss?" Dr. Wallace says looking at me, I nod slightly looking defeated, "There are some ways you could jog some memory, bring some pictures, bring a certain article that is significant to the both of you, once you get him out of here and take him home it will be much easier to do such things like take him to a certain place where something significant happened maybe recreate the scene etc. but we will need to keep him in here for a while so we can figure out what is wrong along with how exactly to help him recover faster" Dr. Wallace leans down and softly moves Louis's shoulder. "Good morning young man" he says as Louis opens his eyes "How are you feeling today?" the doctor is taking down some notes more than likely of what Louis is going to respond "like I got hit by a truck" Louis says groaning. "Well" Dr. Wallace chuckles to himself "You're not wrong, glad to see that you still have a sense of humor. I am going to be taking out your IV today as well as getting you up and around in a wheelchair and doing some more tests to make sure your internal organs are all working well and we might even get to take off those pesky bandages off today" Dr. Wallace smiles. After checking a few things he tells us that a nurse will be in shortly to take Louis off for his eventful day of tests and bandage removal.

As the doctor leaves there is a comfortable silence in the room, there is another knock at the door expecting it to be the nurse I turn around and start to grab my things figuring it will be a long day I can go home and get a shower. But no. "Eleanor" I hear Louis say, my body immediately tenses up, I turn around and there she is, a grey button up dress with white shoes "Why are you here" I say with a hint of sourness in my voice. "Relax I came to see Louis that's all" she says as she takes a seat in the chair that I was occupying not too long ago. Louis and Eleanor lock eyes and I can't help but think back to just a few days ago when Louis looked at me like that. I miss it. I hang my head in defeat, I need to make sure Louis is happy and he looks so happy with Eleanor right now, he has a huge smile on his face like all the worries in the world are suddenly voided. All I want is for him to be happy and that is with Eleanor then I have no say in getting Eleanor out of here, I'll just have to let Eleanor make Louis happy, I mean hell at least he remembers her. 

I start making my way out of the hospital room "Harry where are you going?" Louis says with curiosity. "I'm going to get something to eat and shower, let you spend time with Eleanor before your day gets started." I say with sadness in my voice "oh yeah Eleanor they will be coming to get Louis in a bit to get some more tests and take the bandages off of him" Eleanor has a surprised look on her face that I actually addressed her without any snarkiness or anger in my voice. 

"okay thanks" is all Eleanor says to me, as I was walking down the corridor of the hospital I was half heartdely hoping for Eleanor to come running out to stop me but I was stupid to think that, Eleanor was getting what she wanted, Louis.

I forgot where my car was parked and I was too tired to look for it so I just got an uber to pick me up and take me back to our, well i guess my, apartment. The drive to the apartment was silent sleep trying to take over my body from being exhausted, as soon as I got to the apartment I headed straight to the couch not having enough energy to get myself to the bedroom. I set my things on the floor and lay across our three seat couch, I finally let all of my emotions out. I can't help the cry that escapes my throat crying out for Louis. 

When i wake up from falling asleep my phone is ringing, I look at the screen and smiled softly as I answer 

“Harry! Thank you Jesus for answering! What's going on Anne called me and told me that I needed to get ahold of you but of course that's when you decided that you don't need to use your phone or answer calls from your best friend!” wincing softly at the loudness but laughs softly non the less 

“Niall, calm down I'm good, sorry i haven't been answering the calls i've been a bit busy lou was in a car accident” Silence “Niall? Are you there?” I say “Yeah sorry you weren’t answering so i'm at your door” as soon as Niall finishes talking there are 3 sharp knocks at the front door, “what the hell Niall” i laughs and get up going to the door and seeing the short irish man on the other side, I hang up the phone and Niall gasps dramatically “hanging up on people is not nice you can at least say goodbye” niall says plastering a wide smile onto his face.

Niall hugs me and I can't help the tears that make their way down my face and the choked sob that comes out, feeling my best friend hug me is almost as bad as having a bad day and then your mom asks you if you're okay and you can do nothing but break down. Niall kicks the door closed and heads to the couch and as soon as we sit down I put my head in his lap and let sobs rack my body getting all of the pent up emotion out of my system. Niall says nothing and just rubs back back trying to relax me in the best way possible, i don't know how long i was crying but when i looked up Niall had tears in his eyes as well. 

“Harry please tell me what happened, Anne wouldn't tell me anything” I sniff and reach for the tissues that are on the coffee table in front of us so I can wipe my snotty face and I give one to Niall so he can wipe the tears from his eyes. “Lou.. Louis was in a car accident and now he can't remember anything. He has no idea who I am and the last thing he can remember is being engaged to that Eleanor girl that was crazy as hell, and I don't know what to do Ni. He is my absolute everything, I can't lose him.” I say while sniffling and keeping myself from crying. Niall looks at me in almost tears after my break down, “I’m so sorry Hazza, I don’t know what to say. Honestly.” Niall says before he pauses and thinks “my boyfriend and his best friend work in the neuro field. If you have any questions I’m sure they will be more than happy to answer any questions you had. I can call him really fast if you want, or when i go home I can talk to him about it, he works at Mercy General extension 1, im sure he would be more than happy to help you out” I look up at him probably looking like a hot mess with a mix of tears and snot mixed on my face, “really? I mean Louis is at Mercy General main, so if he wants that would be cool” I say sniffling Niall smiles softly yeah let me call him, he should be off by now, he had the night shift, while I talk to him you need to get a shower. I love you man but you reek of hospital and it's not suiting you at all.”

I get up off the couch and head for the bathroom, realizing I also haven't brushed my teeth, my mouth feels thick and hot, I slowly head to the shower and grab a towel out of the linen closet, I turned on the hot water and strip out of my previous day clothing and sit on the toilet waiting for the bathroom to steam up. I'm so tired, emotionally, physically, and mentaly. I just don't know what to do. I don't even know if they will let him come home with me, I mean he only remembers being with her, I really don't know what I will do if that happens, how will I even try to help him get better if she is going to basically be controlling what goes in his head. I sigh and put my head in my hands, I want to cry but I think I have run out of tears. Can that even happen? I have no idea, 

I stand up and step into the shower when I deem that the bathroom is at the perfect steam amount, I flinch slightly at the hot temperature but my muscles and skin slowly succumb to the warmth and start to loosen. I grab the shampoo and squirt some in my hands and tears come to my eyes as the smell hits me, reminding me instantly of Louis, I quickly wash my hair and body not wanting to be in here for to long seeing as Niall is out there waiting for me and I really don't want to be like one of those sad stories you hear of people having a mental breakdown in the shower, I save those for the bedroom, because that doesn't make the water bill go up. I step out of the shower and grab the towel off the rack and dry myself off with it, I wrap it around my waist after drying my hair off, stepping out of the bathroom the smell of pizza hits me and my stomach instantly start growling, begging to be fed, I head to the bedroom and grab some boxers out of the top dresser drawer along with a pair of sweatpants, grabbing a hair tie i throw my hair up into a bun and head towards the smell of food.

I see Niall with his back to me in the small kitchen “Yes babe, I know, okay yeah. Let me ask him” he turns around and smiles softly at me, “Hey Hazza is it okay if Zayn stops by that way you can meet him and ask him any questions, he wants you to be comfortable with him if he is going to be working around Louis since he is in a pretty sensitive state right now” I nod slowly walking into the kitchen to grab some pizza “yeah that's cool, can you tell him to bring by some alcohol, I don't care what kind, i just need something” I say stuffing a piece of pizza in my face almost moaning at the flavor of food, i dont think ive even eaten since he has been in the hospital. “Alright babe, see you when you get here.. Uh huh.. Love you too” Niall hangs up the phone and grabs some plates out of the counter and hands one to me, “quit being a barbarian and eat it on a plate” I flick his ear and he flinches back laughing slightly 

“So you never told me about Zayn, I thought I was your best friend, what's up with that?” I look at Niall expectantly, “im sorry man! I was going to but I never got the time, plus its still kind of new, I'm sorry” Niall shrugs “kind of new?? You just told each other you loved each other. How is that still kind of new?” I say going to the fridge and pulling out 2 water bottles and tossing one to him, “I don't know man, im sorry, what do you want to know? I'll tell you whatever you want.” niall says opening the bottle and taking a giant gulp “just start from the beginning, how did you meet and the whole shabang, lets go sit on the couch though, my legs hurt and im tired” Niall nods and I head to the couch with him in tow carrying to pizza box and his bottle of water. 

“Well, I met him about a year ago, I was on campus, and there was a convention for the medical majors, and he was there and god he was so beautiful when I first laid eyes on him, my breath got caught in my throat, and my legs got all wobbly, I wanted to talk to him so bad but I knew he wouldn't go for me because I was just finishing up my courses but in English Literature and what could I possibly have that he wanted, I mean he could have gotten anyone else, but anyway I was walking by and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going and i ran into him and he helped me up from the ground and Harry, i'm not lying when I say, when he asked if i was okay i almost fainted, his voice is so beautiful it's not to high, and not to low, and god he is such a gentleman. Anyway he asked if I was okay and I was so embarrassed, but he helped me up and asked if I needed any help getting to class or anything like that and I shook my head and kept going, and I thought that was the end of that but then when I left class they were all still there, so I walked up to him and told him I thought he was cute and I just said ‘Im gay, and god i hope you are too or I am going to be making a complete fool out of myself’ he laughed and told me he was bisexual but he gravitated towards short, redfaced, and clumsy irish men, and the rest is history we exchnged numbers, went on a few dates and decided to make it offical.” Niall smiles as he finishes his story and I can't help but feel a pang of sadness in my chest, I love seeing Niall happy i just wish I could tell Louis about all this, but I know if he doesn't remember me he most certainly won't remember Niall, he only met him like a year and a half ago. 

A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and before I can even get up Niall is almost halfway to the door, I laugh softly at his eagerness the door opens and there is a man standing there, I can only assume him to be Zayn. He is of pakistani decent I believe, he has beautiful golden colored skin with his black hair styles professionally up in a small quiff, Niall hugs him tightly and kissed his lips, I look down feeling a pang in my stomach wishing that I could kiss Louis, i know it's only been 3 days but I miss him already. Zayn walks in and places the alcohol on the counter and comes over to me, I stand and shake his hand introducing myself. He smiles and sits on the couch across from me with Niall sitting next to him, Zayn reaches his hand out and tangles his fingers with Niall's and the contrast of their skin colors are beautiful.

“So” Zayn starts out “Niall told me a little bit about the situation with you and your fiance but could you tell me what you know and what the doctors have said so far?” I took a deep breath and started from the beginning and recited what the doctors have told me because that is the only thing that has been running through my head these last 2 days, non stop. I told him about Eleanor and about how she is trying to use his diagnosis to her advantage because she wants him back and the whole time Zayn sits there quietly taking in every word that I am putting on the table. 

“Wow” zayn says as he lets out a breath of air I don't think he knew he was holding, “alright so, we know he has memory loss for sure, now the question is, is it amnesia? Or could it be because his brain was jostled quite a bit and he could get his memory back as he gets better? So when it comes to the limbic system, which is the memory portion of the brain, there are 9 major areas that could be affected, Cortex orbitofrontal, Fornix, Hippocampus, Gyrus cinguli, Septum pellicidum, Amygdala, The nucleus accumbens, Hypothalamus, and the Corpus mammilare in order to make a correct diagnosis there are multiple tests that need to be done, I assume they have done blood tests, considering he has been in there for a few days now. They will need to do a CT scan which is a process in which they will put his head into a machine that will take almost like an xray but it will show more into the veins and soft tissue of the brain and will provide more information and detail into what exactly is going on up there, after they do that they will more than likely so a neurological examination which they are going to test the sensory neuron and motor responses, like reflexes, and can include things like a physical exam and a review of the patient’s medical history, so if you have records of that here I would definitely bring that with you, since he probably isn't going to remember much right now. I can't tell you much about his diagnosis obviously because I haven't talked to his doctor or him, but if you want when I have my next shift and i have time i can go to his doctor’s office or you can tell his doctor you know me and you want me to be his neurologist or we can have my colleague Liam come around as well” 

I can't help the tears that have formed in my eyes, I really thought I was done crying but here we are, Zayn reaches his hand out and puts it on my knee, “is there any specific question you want to ask me right now?” I shake my head and wipe the tears from my face “N-No I don't think so” I say as i hiccup, “alright, well you look like you need some alcohol in your system and I am all for shooting your problems away with alcohol that is, I brought Jack i hope that's okay with you, Niall didn't say you wanted anything specific so I got that.” Zayn says and he gets off the couch with Niall and I in tow, I take the poured shot off the counter and take it, my body shivering from the burn of the alcohol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Louis's POV

Some guy named Harry left the hospital because he said he needed to get something to eat and so I could spend time with Eleanor. I'm not too sure as to why he looked so sad when he said that. I look at Eleanor and her lips are moving like she is talking to me but I can't concentrate on her right now, all I can think about is that brown moppy hair mess back in a small bun with emerald eyes that has been by my side and held my hand through this mess. The doctors tell me I might have memory loss but I don't feel like I do. I honestly don't know what to feel besides confusion and being lost almost. I don't know what he is telling me and honestly all I remember is waking up in the ambulance, I was told I got into an accident and that I was on my way to the hospital so I can be seen, is that possible to feel like you don't have memory loss, I don't know, all I know is that I feel safe when Harry is here maybe that is just his aura that he has around him that makes everyone feel safe and secure. 

"Louis" I look over at Eleanor trying to remember if I got anything that she has said "don't you agree?" Eleanor said looking at me like im stupid "Im sorry, I didn't hear you" I say sheepishly Eleanor just groans and get out of the chair she has been sitting in "what were you so entranced by that you couldn't even listen to me when I was talking to you?" she says loudly as she runs her hands through her hair "Harry. I don't know who he is, and I almost feel bad about it." I say honestly "you want to know who he is?" Eleanor asks and I nod my head "He is a nobody that's who, I don't even think he knows who you are, he is just here to waste both of our time. Obviously he doesn't want you to know who he is or else he would still be here and not spending time away from you, i'm here and that's all that matters" Eleanor sits down and takes my hand in hers, I can't help but think that it doesn't feel the same as when Harry holds my hand, his hand is warm and soft, whereas Eleanor' hands have too much lotion and clammy and I don't like it nothing about Eleanor is welcoming. "the only people that matter here and you and I. Together we can conquer all of life's battles." I'm about to reply to Eleanor when there is a soft knock at the door and a nurse comes in "Hey buddy how are you feeling?!" she asks me excitedly, "are you ready to get that IV out of your hand." I smile at her, her happiness radiating off of her like heat off the sun. "Good afternoon! I'm Nurse Jessica" she offers his hand out to Eleanor to which she doesn't take, the nurse continues on with unhooking me from the IV machine like that didn't bother her, she grabs my hand and helps me out of my bed, as soon as I stand up, I can feel my legs wobbling under me from them not being used in a few days. She has her right arm snaked around my waist and her left hand in mine helping me walk out of the room, she looks back at Eleanor "Alrighty we will be on our way, ma’am you can go ahead and go home now, he will be a few hours getting tests and other things done." I wave at Eleanor, "bye baby I will see you tomorrow" she just nods in return. "I like the other boy better, he was a lot nicer" Jessica says under her breath. 

Jessica is a beautiful woman, her eyes are blue like the ocean and her skin is a light brown color, she has beautiful black hair down to her hips that is tied back with a ribbon. "I like your scrub" I say out loud before I could stop myself, it was full of different breeds of dogs. She chuckled, "thank you my little girl picked it out for me", I smile and continue focusing on walking, it is taking me sometime to get used to this considering I was just in a horrible accident and on bed rest for the last 4 days. I can feel my muscles tightening around my bones with each step that I take. Jessica leads me to a vacant wheelchair when she starts to feel me lean on her for more balance, I sigh in content as I feel pressure taken off of my body, soon after I get situated, she takes me to get x-rays of my body to make sure everything is healing as it should and apparently they are doing some more tests so they can check on my brain. I don't know what would be wrong with it though, but they know more than me so i'm not going to fret over anything.. 

She takes me back to my room, and I was hoping Harry would be there, but to my disappointment, no one was in the room, I bowed my head in sadness "He will be back" Jessica said as she was helping me out of the wheelchair and back onto my bed, "I hope so." I mutter under my breath. "Who is he, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked while writing some stuff on my room board about my nurse, doctor and the medications I am on, I sighed "I don't know.. I don't remember him, he said he was my fiance, but I only remember being with Eleanor, but something in me wants to remember who he is" Jessica came over and took my hand in hers, "Well if that is true, love always finds a way and if it is meant to be than it will happen" She smiles at me. "Thank you" I smile back at her.

I don't know when or how long I fell asleep but when I wake up the tv is now on playing softly in the background and there is a pool of moppy hair on the side of my bed, I can't help but resist the urge to run my hands through his hair, hearing the small puffs of breath as he sleeps, I don't know why I can't remember him, I know I should I mean hell apparently he proposed to me just a few months ago and in Paris of all places. Feeling the hair beneath my fingers is soothing, i'm not going to lie, It feels kind of natural. I don't really notice the harsh puffs of air stopping but I do notice when Harry starts almost purring as I'm stroking his hair, I stop but leave my hand on his head. He looks up at me slowly and I can't help but feel his pain, he has tear stained cheeks and bags under his eyes. His fingers reach up to grab my hand and lace his fingers with mine and he puts his head back down on the bed, I want to pull my hand away, some stranger is holding my hand and I know that I shouldn't want this but im doing this almost for him, he seems so calm when he is touching me somehow. 

I look up at the tv, the news is on, some lady with way to much makeup on and a tight blue dress that contours her in every wrong way is talking about new gang violence in the area as well as the police force brutality or the stupid presidental stuff that is going on, I can’t help but roll my eyes, there is never anything new everything is about the bad stuff, im really tired of hearing it. I reach over to the remote that is connected to the bed and scroll through the channels to see if there is anything worth watching. Harry startles me when he speaks “there's nothing good on” he says letting go of my hand so he could stretch his back “I ended up settling on the news then falling asleep” I nod my head and set the remote down and look at Harry, “tell me more about you Harry, about us, or what was us I guess” Harry nods “ well, we met if a coffee shop about 3 years ago, but I uh already told you that huh” he says sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck, we share a flat about 10 minutes from here, we have been dating for 2 years, engaged for a few months” he chuckles softly “actually when we were in paris a few months ago for the proposal, I got down on one knee and said my whole speech this and you ended up punching me in the arm cause you thought it was a joke then you cried when I told you it wasn't because you hit me and…” he trails off as the smile that was on his face just a moment ago disappears, “you don't need to worry about that right now, I want you to get focused on getting better okay.” I open my mouth to respond to him when someone is knocking at the door.

There is a pakistanian man at the door, “hello gentleman” he says with a small smile “My name is Dr. Malik, i was referred here by Dr. Rosik, i am apart of the neurology department. How are you guys doing?” stepping in he leaves the door open but pulls the curtain closed behind him to create a barrier of privacy I assume. “We’re doing good” Harry stands up and holds out his hand for the doctor to shake, the doctor then comes over to me and looks down at me “how are you doing Mr. Tomlinson'' he asks me, nod slowly “alright i guess given the circumstances.” Dr. Malik accepts my answer and starts talking about stuff that is apparently going on in my brain and I can't help that my eyes are closing ever so slowly, his voice is so soft and consistent that I can't help that it almost lulls me to sleep. I jump slightly when i feel someone grab my wrist softly, “Hey louis, i'm going to head down to Mr. Maliks office so we can talk about this and let you sleep, is that okay?” Harry asks me “I do need your permission to tell harry what is going on with you, would you like to give me that consent or i can come back at a later time when you are more well rested” Dr. Malik asks looking at me with his beautiful eyes, “yeah that fine, god your eyes are beautiful” I gasp slightly after realizing what I said Dr. Malik chuckles and looks at harry who has a blush covering his cheeks with a smile “thank you Mr. Tomlinson, my boyfriend says they’re the only thing that keeps him around” oh my god did i say that out loud? “I'm so sorry, i didn’t mean to say that” i say picking at my nail beds out of embarrassment “but yeah you can tell Harry, i don't think i mind, as long as you come back and tell me as well, considering it is my body and my brain” They nod and bid adieu as they walk out the door, shutting off the light as well as shutting the door leaving me with heavy eyes and the glow of the television on the wall, I rest my head and shut my eyes. 

(Harry POV)

Zayn and I leave walking down to his office, “How are you doing today Mr. Styles?” Zayn asks relieving some of the tension “please Zayn, just call me Harry. I'm doing alright I guess, just tired, and my back hurts a bit. I fell asleep bent over the hospital bed, I ended up coming back early this morning and Louis was still passed out so I just fell asleep.” zayn nods, we turn a corner and he opens his office door allowing me to go in first, “did you want a water at all” he asks me going around to the front of his desk grabbing me one out of his mini fridge before I can answer “I have to keep this thing in here, im sure Niall has told you that I basically live here” he laughs softly and sits down. 

“Alright Harry, so we are going to jump right in okay?” he says and I nod opening my water and taking a large gulp of it feeling the cold liquid run down my dry throat “so he went and got some tests done yesterday, I ended up getting a hold of Dr. Rosik today and told him we were friends and that you were more comfortable with me helping treat Louis than someone you didn't know, it took a little bit of persuasion but here I am, so let's get this show on the road.” Zayn says as he pulls out the CT scans and begins to tell me that there are signs of damage in the thalamus, which from what he told me is somewhere deep in the middle of the brain, and the hippocampus which i guess is in the front of the brain and starts pointing at small dots on his brain that signify that there was in fact damage “so what this means is that there is damage to the memory parts of the brain not only condensed into the temporal lobe but it also expands to the center of the brain which is a big cause for memory loss, the blood results that I've looked at have come back relatively normal which is good, there is no sign of infection. I will be performing a neurological exam on him today, if you want you can go home and grab his previous medical papers if you have any, if not that's fine but in any case, I would like you to be in there so you can help me out a bit with his history seeing as he is not exactly in the right mind to remember everything about his medical history and such. Do you have any questions?” Zayn says looking back at me putting the scans back into the overtly large yellow envelope. 

I take a drink of water, my mouth all of a sudden feeling as dry as a desert, “Um, so if.. I mean when he is discharged where will he go?” i pray, to the god i don't believe in, that he will be able to come home with me and not have to go back with her, “Well, when it comes to that, since he isn't able to remember a lot and we don't want him by himself at the moment he will have to go home with someone, and if he lives with someone, there needs to be proof of who resides with him, so if you have a bill, or even the lease on the apartment that has both of your names on it, he will go with you, if eleanor can provide that he will go with her, and if there isn't anything that can prove he lives with someone legally, then he will go home and whoever he feels more comfortable with will be with him but that, of course, is up to him, because although he has memory loss, he is also legally a grown man and is capable of his own decisions, and i will also be having this conversation with eleanor as well since she is also involved in this, seeing as even though you are best friends with my boyfriend i can not play favorites. Does that make sense?”

“So do you think he will get better at all?” looking down, I can't help but pick at my nails, feeling the tears rush to my eyes, closing them to keep them from falling, I need him to get better. “Hey Harry, look at me” Zayn says in a sympathetic voice which let me tell you doesn't help how crappy I feel about the situation at hand. I look up at him tears pooling in my eyes threatening to fall, “I promise my team and I will do everything possible to help him out okay, but you need to know, there is not a clear chance he will get better, we don't have proof that amnesia like this can be corrected but he is still the same Louis as always, if you can make him fall in love with you once, you can make him fall in love with you again, but you also can't only want him to get better for your own selfish reasons, you need him to want to get better for him, it can't be just because you want him to love you again okay?”

“What we are going to do is we are going to start him on occupational therapy, my friend Dr. Payne, I think i told you about him a little bit, he works with a few occupational therapists that would be more than willing to lend a helping hand, there is also a lot of stuff that needs to happen regarding his at home success, he needs help remembering things whether that be with pictures, stories, people and things like that, but I also need you to help him out, now has he started a new job within the last two years or is he at the same one?” Fuck, i hadnt even thought about his job, shit i need to call them. “No he uh has a new job, he's a soccer player, I kinda forgot about them through all of this.” Zayn nods in understanding, that's alright, I will write a doctors note, and put him out for 2 months or so he can start on the healing process, the physical part won't take as long ribs take about 6 weeks or so, and the concussion should go away in about 2 months or so , get in contact with unemployment or even disability and he can get money while not working, but lets go ahead and finish up here and we can head back to the room, and inform Mr. Tomlinson what exactly is going on, hopefully he got some sleep.”

We stand up and head out of his office, I can't help but think about when he got the chance of a lifetime with his favorite soccer team 

_Louis and I are sitting on the couch, we haven't seen each other in each other in a few weeks, the restaurant has been beyond busy and i've been pulling doubles about 4 days a week, and regular shifts about 2 days who knew a restaurant who gets so busy would never hire on more people, but it provides money and I love working there, I'm just happy Barbra let me come home early today i went and got some food from the Taco Truck down the street that has slowly become our favorite and picked up a bouquet of flowers from the hole in the wall store that looks more like a dump than a flower shoppe but the owners are beyond happy with it and they have the most beautiful flowers. I was able to get home before Louis and set up the table with the flowers and taco truck food, not an amazing combination but that was the joy of being with Louis, he didn't NEED any of the extravagance. The look on Louis face when he came walking through the door and saw the flowers and food was of pure adoration and believe me when I say it made me fall in love with him all over, i haven't told him i love him yet, i'm waiting for the right moment but I don't think I could be any more in love with this man. Now we are sitting here on the couch, stomachs full and holding each other i look down at him laying his head on my lap when he speaks_

_“So babe guess what?” I hum and run my hand through his messy fringe “so today i went by the stadium, and apparently I went to uni with one of the coaches sons and I played on the same soccer team as him, and they want me to do a practice with them, and for me to try out for the team and his dad was at out last game before we graduated about a year ago and mentioned me to the other chairman and they want to scout me”_

_“Are you kidding me? That’s fantastic babe!” I say excited to hear the news, he has been missing out on playing since he had to leave it behind and get a job helping a baker in her shoppe when his mom fell ill with cancer that ended up taking her not too long after and he never really got back into trying it professionally, only messed around with a few friends. “When do they want you to join a practice?” i ask smiling and running my fingers down the side of his face softly admiring him_

_“They want me to attend their practice starting next week, he said he wants to get me ready for the season, that starts in about 3 months if everything works out, and apparently the pay is pretty decent too, so you won’t have to work as much and i can start taking care of you like the prince you are.” Louis says while smiling up at me._

_“I'm so happy for you baby, you deserve nothing but the best!” i lace my fingers with his, “I love you” i say before thinking and gasp slightly, ‘i cant believe i just said that, i was supposed to be waiting for the right time, fuck, okay, i just have to act like i meant to say it’ i think to myself, and look down at him and smile. “Really?” he says looking at me with wide eyes, ‘okay shit, i can’t back down now’, i inhale deeply and close my eyes “Yeah baby, i really do love you, i was going to wait for the perfect time but anytime with you is perfection, i am so happy that you’re with me and i can't believe i can actually call you mine, you make me the happiest man on earth, i honestly don't know what i would do or where i would be if we hadn’t have met in the cafe” Louis lunges at me and kisses me hard and wraps his arms around my neck “Awe, baby, i love you too!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic posting, l am writing and posting in real time and I do try to get these chapters and information as correct as possible so a lot of research and analysis goes into these chapters. I really hope you like the second chapter, please leave me any feedback and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have all stayed safe during this pandemic. Much Love XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
